The Thoughts of the Doci
by CommanderLock
Summary: What goes through the Doci's head when the followers of Origin are readying for their Crusdade? Rated T becuase of premise. A threeshot or more. Depends.


I do not own Stargate. Figures. I do own my ideas on what goes through the Doci's mind, not the Doci himself. I also own my snarky but religious view of the Doci.

STARGATE: THE DOCI'S THOUGHTS

BY: COMMANDER LOCK Chapter 1:Holy Armies, Holy Ships 

"_Great holy armies shall be gathered to fight all who embrace evil! In the name of the gods ships shall be built to carry our warriors out amongst the stars…and the wicked shall be vanquished…the power of the Ori shall be felt far and wide. And we shall spread ORIGIN…to all the unbelievers!"_

The Doci was in his private quarters on the lead Ori ship. He remembered his first order, not long ago, maybe a couple months. It was truly amazing. These holy ships were designed by the Ori and built by mortal hands. He was itching to find out what kind of destructive power these vessels had. He could only see so much from his small window that looked out over the masses of followers Prostrating endlessly. The Doci was wondering when they would actually **get on** the ships and be of some use! _"Why would I think of saying that in front of the Ori? I should be ashamed!"_

He had his usual Doci robes on, the white and gold, a contrast to the Priors' black and gray, and the elaborate head ornament was placed on a table.

"_Forgive me, hallowed Ori, but I must say! That ornament I wear is too heavy in the front! I nearly fell over at the worst of moments! Forgive me…" _The Doci thought. Soon, he thought. If only the Ori could instantly send them to wherever they needed. For now, the waiting will have to do. He remembered the day he was told the ships were complete.

_The Flames of Enlightenment were getting a tad bit old. Day in, day out, from the quarters to the flames, back and forth over and over, the cycle seemed to be endless. The Doci occasionally lost track of time, whether it was day or night, morning or noon or evening. He was never outside of the Plains of Celestis, if ever. He only came out on holy occasions and times of great need. The latter has never happened. The first only came a few times per year. He even lost track of years often. His Priors often were ordered to report to warn when a Holy day was drawing near. He rarely spoke to the Ori, even though they gave him the will and freedom to do so at will or if needed. The Doci didn't want to become annoying._

_He soon remembered the ships. The Ori possessed him and used his very hands to draw the designs, which "he" gave to the Prior, who in his usual slow fashion, delivered them to all villages on the few dozens planets ruled by the Ori. The Doci would always be updated on the process. He never saw the ships being built, but he was promised special quarters and command on the lead ship. He didn't need to make a huge prayer or Prostration ramble before he got on. "It is a fair deal, true. I agree." The Doci said to the Prior who then slowly walked away. _

_A few times, the Doci did talk to the Ori or ask for wisdom. When he asked,_

"_Will the Ori and their believers win this Crusade?"_

_The Ori did not answer for a very long time. Soon, a loud, mechanized voice answered,_

_"The Ori can not see the future, but WE predict GREAT gains and losses, but the outcome we cannot see, for the unbelievers are so many, THEY cloud OUR judgment."_

_The Doci was confused, but pleased. Great gains and losses, the Ori say. The Doci thought privately,_

_"Losses as well as gains…what kinds of losses? Casualties, or a great loss of many believers, maybe even…no. No total loss! Then what could it be? Maybe all of them…I hope not."_

_When the Doci soon returned to his private quarters, a Prior with one of the lead warriors and builders, was with him. The believer brought great news that the great holy ships had been completed. The Doci was required to be there at the grand ceremony, where many Priors would activate the ships in a show of the Ori's power. The Doci would be present, and the first to walk onto the ships while the crowd Prosrated. _

_Much later, at the grand ceremony, the Priors were ready to power the ships. The Doci had his gold and white robes on, and his intuitive headpiece lay on his shoulders, over his chest, and two curves up from the shoulders. The massive basin in which the ships were set was if it was carved out for this very purpose. The tall cliff walls made the ships look massive from above. And they were equally as huge on the ground. Very close to them, that is. The Warriors were in their full armor, staff's straight and the soldiers in tight columns and rows that went on forever. The villagers were kneeling, but disorganized, a drastic contrast from the nearby soldiers. "I know the Ori are all-powerful, but we are so many, but the weapons of the Unbelievers are yet a mystery to us. They may take down our warriors row by row, but our will and cause shall never die!" The Doci thought. "No longer trying to waste the unbelievers and traitors among us, but we get a chance to show our true power and lay waste to all those who would have us stray from the true path!"_

_A Prior came shuffling up to him. He looked at him with pale and blue eyes, with no emotion. His black and gray robes nearly made him look like he was born with the robes. His staff looked identical to all the others; wood-like, symbol of Origin on the shaft, and a large blue crystal embedded within the top of the staff. He simply said in his calm and dark tone,_

_"We have discovered a sabotage attempt at destroying our holy ships. We have found it and have disabled it. It would have caused our vessels to explode, killing hundreds of thousands of men, women, and children."_

_The Doci was in disbelief for the first time in years. No one who believed in the Ori would do that._

"_Find the Unbelievers and slay them. Hallowed are the Ori." The Doci simply said. The Prior responded with a low "Hallowed are the Ori," And bowing his head slightly, he then turned away and slowly walked to one of the columns of warriors. The Prior whispered to one warrior in particular. He had no helmet, just his brown tunic and some armor. His staff blended in with the countless others in a row, bobbing up and down. The Prior soon moved out of the warrior's way as he had a shocked look on his face, he turned and ran past the Prior. The Doci assumed the Prior found out about the Unbelievers responsible for the potential deaths of thousands. The Priors soon called for the Ceremony to begin. About 5 Priors lined up, spaced far apart in front of the ship. They lifted their staffs, and the crystals began to glow. The crowd looked up, and gasped. Blue beams of light emitted from the staffs' crystals. They hit the front indentation of the ship. Never before had the Doci seen something so amazing. He thought he had seen it all. The ships soon started to sound a low hum that soon began to grow in volume. Within moments, the crowd began Prostrating; the hum of the ships was incredibly loud, so much that the constant prayers and ramblings were literally dwarfed. _

_The Doci was lead onto the ship with the five Priors in a row behind him. They came to one place under the ship. The five Priors gathered around as a small hole opened in the ship above them. Six rings hovered down with a loud hum. The rings surrounded the Priors and the Doci tightly. A bright flash emitted from the rings. The Doci did not remember anything besides suddenly being on the ship, in one of the many hallways. The rings stayed in place for a second before they descended into the floor below, and a thin cover quickly slides into place. A Prior leads him to his personal quarters. _

"_I wish for some personal time. Leave. Now." The Doci demanded calmly, something he rarely did._

It was about 4 hours now since the crowd started Prostrating continuously. Not too long ago the Doci was on the ship. The Priors were actually busy turning everything on. The reactor was turned on, but everything else kind of had an "on/off" switch so to say. Since the ship was so freaking HUGE, it took a while, considering the Priors had slow walking methods. They just HAD to WALK everywhere!

"_I hope they CAN run…I mean, they're Priors, right? Basically really advanced humans, advanced by the Ori, by what the Ori told me. That is the ONE thing I know that is not all godly. I just have to put on a good act. There's also the instant-combustion that happens when a Prior ever turns on the great Ori." _The Doci thought. So far, no Prior he knows of had that happen to them. If it did, then "good riddance" the Doci says he would say. He suddenly heard the Prostration replaced with massive stomping, stampeding, and roaring. "Well, it's about time." The Doci said to himself. He heard a massive mechanical churning below. He saw out his window a massive ramp leading into the ship. It was nearly 35 yards wide, and the columns of warriors marched up with the peasants crowding beside them. The warriors looked more like a gray and black mass moving in one direction, with their staffs and helmets bobbing up and down as they marched. The peasants looked like a swarm of browns, yellows, gold's, and reds, and every shade in between. No one noticed the Doci was staring at the masses from this lonely window. As the crowds began pouring in, a Prior came in his emotionless and slow way.

"The bearer of the Orici has come aboard. She and her husband have been given special quarters. She is to be unharmed or abused until the Orici is born, as the Ori have ordered us." He said.

The Doci quietly got up and turned around, the noise of the crowd fading away as the last warriors and peasants came on the ship. The noise of the mechanical whirring and churning started up again as the ramp came up out of view.

"I see. Once every ship is fully ready and loaded, preach to every vessel that their Doci shall lead this Holy Crusade." The Doci said sternly with a slick and slightly cruel smile. The Prior bowed in respect.

"Hallowed are the Ori."

The Doci responded in kind,

"Hallowed…are the Ori." There was a faint pause before the Prior shuffled out through the door. The Doci once again turned to the window. He thought he might get one last look of the valley before the ships took off. He went over to the table and picked up his headpiece. He dramatically placed it on his shoulders and proceeded out the doorway. He had a much quicker pace then the Priors. His feet scurried along to the front and top of the ship. He simply stepped through the doorway and was greeted with kneeling, prayers, and semi-Prostrating. The Doci smiled at this prospect.

"_I've already been greeted with respect and prayer! Praised are the Ori!" _The Doci thought. He was not even blinked at when he went to the "Holy Seat", which was decorated with gold, symbols of Origin, and more gold. Lots and lots of gold were placed on the throne. The armrests had two small blue spheres embedded where someone would place their palm. The Doci gracefully and dramatically sat down, and placed his palms on the blue spheres. The room suddenly sprang to life. Lights turned on, consoles blinked into action. The warriors immediately got up and started working the consoles. A large whir started to be heard. It increased in size and volume. A warrior turned around, bowed and said,

"My hallowed Doci, the wings of this holy ship are ready to guide us to victory."

He turned around and stood straight, returning to his duties. The Doci slightly frowned at the warrior.

"_You know, the Priors and Ori could've just called them "engines", for crying out loud!"_ The Doci thought. He almost felt a presence of the Ori, and they seemed to agree. The Doci smiled. Quickly, he ordered the following actions with unheard of rapidness.

"Children of the Ori!" The Doci bellowed. The warriors instantly jerked to a full straight standing posture.

"Prepare the en-'wings' of this vessel to guide us to the Sta-GREAT Ring." The Doci almost said "engine" instead of wings and "Stargate" instead of Great Ring.

"_Whew…that was damned close for one. I thought the Ori would smite me on the spot! Even I should be careful of my words!" _He thought. He quickly gave the next order.

"Now, use the words of your Doci to proclaim one last message before we set off."

The Warriors started punching away. One turned around, bowed, and said to proceed. The Doci stood up slowly and walked toward the window. He turned around and started saying,

"Children of the Ori! You have all followed the orders of the great Ori well. These mighty vessels shall carry us to the Great Ring, and then we shall travel through it to the Unbelievers. We shall purge them with all the power we have been allowed to control! Even if it means slaughtering all who stand in our way, we must stop the evil from infesting anywhere! HALLOWED ARE THE CHILDREN OF THE ORI!"

There was a long pause as the speakers hidden in the ceiling sounded with "Hallowed are we, hallowed are the Ori" from everywhere. The Doci proceeded to his throne and began to bask in the power. There was nearly unlimited power available to him. No longer would the Ori worry about rebellions and betrayals, but have a chance to strike out at evil. The Doci soon felt the vessel start to lift off the ground. The power of the Ori would soon be used.

-----------------------------------------------


End file.
